


Completion

by Lunachu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunachu/pseuds/Lunachu
Summary: Law overthinking on one of the most important days of his life.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Completion

Law never thought it would come this early. 

The rows of their friends looking on towards the front of the church, waiting. The church pew filled to the brim with many people Law and Luffy were both friends with, because apparently any friend of Luffy was a friend of Law. 

Law knew this was just because of how much Luffy was able to attract people easily. It still baffled him how easily everyone would accept Law as a friend just due to being with Luffy. 

Law felt hot in his suit, tugging at his collar impatiently, feeling almost sick to his stomach at the thought of going up in front of everyone. 

Law knew Luffy wouldn’t be nervous at all, he would have felt completely at home being in front of everyone even at this time; even if it was an important and one of the most impactful times of his life. 

He felt ready to arrive first and be ready to see Luffy appear at the end of the church with the biggest grin on his face. A grin that in the opinion of others, would have been too big for an occasion such as this. 

Law wouldn’t mind, he wouldn’t mind Luffy literally sprinting down the aisle, crashing towards him while he was up there. It didn’t matter how inappropriate others would see it, Law wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“You ready to go?” Zoro asked, pulling on his cuffs. 

“I hate how I have to go first, why couldn’t Ace or Sabo do it?” Law asked. 

Zoro gave him a look. 

Law only nodded, before walking down the aisle. 

Everyone’s hushed whispers stopped immediately when seeing him. Sorrowful looks where plastered on everyone’s face, most even filled with tears. 

Law couldn’t blame them, if he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life, he would have stayed home in tears as well. 

Law stood at the podium, gripping the table tightly. 

He could feel the eyes of Luffy’s brothers, his grandfather, his father especially on him. Not Just because they were without a doubt, the most affected by this day, but that it had taken nearly forever to earn their respect for Law. 

Law felt any misstep now would ruin his relationship with them, even if the rational part of his brain told him they would never do that. 

Law didn’t want to think any longer. The eyes on him would become too much and he would have to stop. 

And he didn’t want to. 

He wanted to get through everything he had on his mind out now. 

Law wanted to get this right.

It was a bit ironic given he didn’t even have a speech written down, but Law knew Luffy would've told him otherwise and just to wing it. 

So he did. 

“I would just like to start off by saying,” Law said, “That I’m sure we all understood just how wildly adventurous my husband was. Luffy always defied expectations of all of us in many different ways. He was able to reach out to every single one of us in methods both seemingly straightforward and unconventional. Luffy was truly someone that couldn’t be found anywhere else. A person who cared when no one else would, a person who would do anything for a friend even through the impossible. It’s this almost childlike honesty that helped draw many of us together or out of our own struggles. A bit too honest at times but honest all the same.” 

Law took a quick breath to prepare for the next part. He didn’t want to break now.

“I, myself, felt lucky to even be able to meet someone like Luffy. Much less, marry him. I am grateful for the time I was able to be with him. Even regret the times I tried to push him away from fear. But we all know that something like that won’t stop him.” 

Law chuckled only slightly at that last part before moving on. 

He could feel his eyes stinging, his throat closing up on him. He wondered briefly if he could make it to the end before pushing onwards. 

“The last time we were gathered here, I am sure we were all upset greatly but thankful at the same time. The amount of trouble he was in for worrying us he had died was incomprehensible. I’m sure we wish for that now." 

Law paused once more.

"To see him again one last time and his stupid- STRAWHAT!”

Law yelled so suddenly everyone jumped in their seats. 

Luffy opened the door to the damn church like it was nothing with no one but Law noticing because of everyone’s attention on him. 

“Torao I missed you!” Luffy said with a grin as though he didn’t just walk into his own damn funeral. 

“Oh everyone else is …” 

Law could see the dawning realization on his face of just what everyone was there for. 

Just like that with a comically surprised expression on Luffy’s face, chaos in the church broke loose. 

It took nearly four hours to get everyone to calm down. 

No one could really blame Luffy for accidentally causing everyone to believe he was dead … again. 

Law took another tylenol for his massive headache again after only thinking about the first time Luffy had convinced everyone he was dead. Only before the ceremony had even started, Luffy showed up. 

“I fucking hate you so much.” Law said, hugging Luffy even tighter. 

Luffy laughed, “I’m sorry but I made it back though! Look I got a scar from a fight with a dog in the woods!” 

“I doubt that was a dog and not a fucking wolf.” Law muttered into his shoulder, “The next time someone says you got lost in a forest, don’t expect me to plan another funeral.” 

“I only got lost the first time!” Luffy said defensively then pouted, “The second time that forest fire drove me off the path.” 

“And we all thought you bURNED TO DEATH LUFFY!” Ace yelled at him before groaning again. 

“You’re never allowed to go to the woods again.” Sabo said, arms crossed. 

Law knew some of the people were still crying with joy and most were a mix of anger and relief. Like he noted before, you couldn’t be that mad with him and it wasn’t his fault this time. 

Law was just happy to have him back. 

“I’m here though, that’s all that really matters.” Luffy grinned. 

“You’re paying for the funeral costs.” Law snapped. 

Luffy looked aghast by this, “Wait AGAIN?!” 

“Yes again brat!” Garp, Luffy’s huge grandfather chimed in, “You little-” 

Luffy positioned himself to have his back facing his grandfather in terror while Law got a perfect perspective of being the one getting yelled at by his grandfather. 

After the misunderstandings were cleared and everyone headed home, Law knew he would have to fill out more paperwork tomorrow with the police department. Smoker was already giving him and Luffy an earful about it. 

Collapsing on their bed, Law stared at the ceiling, still wondering if it was real and Luffy had indeed come back. 

“I am here Law.” Luffy said, grabbing his hand tightly. 

“I know.” Law said softly. 

But he feared the day that he would have to complete that speech again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaa this was just something I wanted to make really quick, random idea that just popped up. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but it was more of a self-indulgent, quick release of an idea. 
> 
> So the beginning was supposed to make you believe it was a wedding, then you find out it's Luffy's funeral, THEN you realize he's an idiot and is alive anyways. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry if I made you sad for a second :'D


End file.
